Intruder
The Karin Intruder is a four-door sports-oriented sedan in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online . It is a mid-sized 4-door sedan. In the HD era, the Intruder bears the Karin brand-name. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Intruder fetching about $2,500 in mint condition. Design In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Intruder's design resembles a early 1990s Subaru Legacy with the taillights similar to those of a 1982–1986 Toyota Camry (and the rear wheel arches are also similar). It also resembles the 1986-1991 Mercury Sable. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Intruder, manufactured by Karin, is given a much more sportier higher class design, although the overall performance of the vehicle remains the same. The Intruder resembles the 2002-2006 Infiniti Q45 but the rear seems based off a 1996 or 1997 Infiniti I30. It also has a few design elements from a pre-2011 Jaguar XF (headlights). The rear lights could also be based off of an E100 Toyota Corolla or Opel Senator A2 . Also, the Intruder has no reverse lights. The Intruder returns in GTA V, but it's appearance hasn't changed from GTA IV. Performance In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the car's acceleration and speed are highly lacking, despite the intimidating growl of its engine (likely at least a V6, judging by the size of the engine compartment). Being rear-drive helps, but the dismal torque is barely enough to climb a steep hill. Handling and braking are surprisingly agile, and seem wasted on the weak engine. The Output HP for the Intruder is 113HP stock and 85kW. Top speed for the Intruder is 190KPH ( 118MPH ). In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Intruder makes a return, this time with a 4.3L V8 powering the rear wheels and a five-speed automatic gearbox. Despite the rather sizeable engine, the Intruder is by no means a performance car; it takes over nine seconds to reach 60mph and has a top speed of about 155mph (250km/h). In terms of cornering, the Intruder performs rather well. There is a slight hint of oversteer at lower speeds, which is perfectly controllable and useful when driving through streets. The suspension is rather firm, which aids its cornering ability but can make the car bounce excessively on rough ground. Braking is average, and ABS is standard on all models. The Intruder copes well in the event of a high-speed crash, but is not quite as strong as the size would perhaps suggest. Overall, it's fair to say the Intruder is best at cruising along at lower speeds; it's not a sports car, neither is it a luxury car. Variants In GTA IV, there is a special variant model of the Intruder driven by the Triads. Badged as the Intruder VX, changes include a special candy red paint job, a bodykit with side skirts and custom front bumper, as well as a yellow Chinese knotting (or more specifically a "Kin Tsuna") attached to the rear mirror that denotes the car's association with the Triads. The visual modifications of this variant are based on the Junction Produce Infiniti Q45 bodykit. These modifications can be found at Los Santos Customs for the normal Intruder. After the last of Little Jacob's jobs, a unique silver Intruder with the VX-bodykit can be obtained. Unlike the Intruder driven by the Triads it is badged as the standard Intruder and has no rear spoiler. Similarly, a uniquely dark blue Intruder may be obtainable when it is requested by Stevie. It is located in Rotterdam Hill on Asparagus Avenue near the Liberty City Transport Authority building. The car constantly respawns in the same spot until it is delivered to S&M Auto Sales, so the car may be taken and stored at a safehouse before another is sent to S&M Auto Sales. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *It can only be modified in TransFender coming with these options: Trivia *The Intruder's brake lights in GTA IV have a third light in the center of the trunk even though no physical light is present. *The HD era Intruder directly competes with Bravado Buffalo and Ubermacht Oracle, as these cars are sports-oriented mid-size sedans. *Intruder's 4.3L V8 engine may be inspired from Toyota's 3UZ-FE engine, which displaces 4.3 liters, has a V8 configuration, and used in Toyota (or more exactly, Lexus') executive car (the Lexus GS 430), despite the fact that the Intruder is based on a Nissan. *The Intruder is one of the few cars in the GTA series that was originally a compact car in 3D Universe, and the redesigned into a mid-size, full-size, or a luxury car in HD Universe. *In its appearances in GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, the Intruder plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: CSR 103.9. **GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **GTA V'': Blue Ark FM *The Intruder doesn't have any reversing lights. This also applies for the Contender, Super Diamond, Super Drop Diamond, the Tow Truck (TLAD) and Picador. *Intruder means Thief. *The vehicle is mostly used in towing missions in GTA V. Locations GTA San Andreas *Found in San Fierro, especially around the northern areas. *Occasionally found in Las Venturas. *Commonly found in Market and Commerce. *The Intruder occasionally spawns parked in the middle of the desert around Tierra Robada and the Ghost Town. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *The car commonly spawns in the City Hall, The Exchange, and Chinatown districts of Algonquin. *Driving the standard Intruder around Chinatown will usually spawn the VX version. *The modified VX version spawns generally in the same areas, as its where the Algonquin Triads have a presence. *Phil Bell owns a light brown Intruder. It can be obtained in the mission Catch the Wave by simply driving in to a safehouse and driving Bell in another car. *The standard Intruder will sometimes spawn near the Broker Safehouse on Mohawk Avenue in Hove Beach. GTA V *Can be found in Terminal while driving a Futo. *Found in Davis and in Chamberlain Hills. GTA Online *The vehicle can be obtained by completing the mission Four Trailers for Lester with another player, the car is initially obtained from the parking lot of Lester's warehouse and if you are inside it when the other player delivers the second trailer then you will be able to keep it by driving it to your garage once the mission has ended. *The vehicle can be found driving in Rancho, Cypress Flats, and the southern part of La Mesa. The vehicle will spawn driving a Sentinel or a Primo. Navigation }} de:Intruder es:Intruder pl:Intruder sv:Intruder Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin